


cold

by megidolaon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Spoilers, akira isnt actually here goro is just being gay and thinking about him, sadboy goro, this takes place the night the tv studio trip ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidolaon/pseuds/megidolaon
Summary: On the tenth night of June, Goro Akechi’s apartment was cold.





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a little something for goro. this was that little something.

On the tenth night of June, Goro Akechi’s apartment was cold.

It shouldn’t have been, really. The weather was heating up, which meant that it was still substantially warm outside - warm enough for him to doze off without needing to layer blankets over his duvet. Yet here he was, sitting up in his bed with his back against the wall, cold and slightly unnerved. Disturbed by something, a thought lingering at the back of his mind, gently caressing memories that shouldn’t be touched and horrible treasures concealed deep within his subconscious. However strange it made him feel, though, it wasn’t unwelcome.

His room was unruly. Sheets of paperwork were scattered loosely on his desk under stray pens and pencils, all of which consisted of either schoolwork or assignments from the police that he _really didn’t have the time for right now_. The last time Goro had bothered to check whatever ungodly hour it was that he was awake at, it was two o’clock in the morning. He didn’t know how long it had been since then, and in all honestly he didn’t care much either. School and work and _time_ could wait for him.

He needed to sort himself out, get some sort of break from whatever divine being decided that they were going to drastically alter his life on this specific Friday. His thumb dragged almost rhythmically against his phone screen, sliding down and down and up and down again through post after post from the people he was acquainted to. Not that any of them really mattered to him, he just had to do something to get _him_ off his mind.

No, Goro thought to himself, he wouldn’t let this escalate to something he couldn’t control. He had all the power he needed over his life at that moment, he couldn’t risk throwing a wrench in the works. Especially not a wrench in the form of a second-year high schooler with jet black hair and piercing grey eyes and the longest eyelashes he had ever seen hidden behind glass frames and _fuck_ , the clockwork of his mind had already been interrupted.

It had stopped the second that Goro had even thought about approaching him after the filming was done and fake smiles could be wiped off his face for another day. The strangest thing was that when talking to him, there was no pretending. None of the usual stiffness or pleasantries, it felt… freeing. Relieving. Because talking to a stranger who happened to be a slightly attractive teenage boy was the most cathartic thing in the world. Tilting his head back, the brown haired boy closed his eyes and sighed.

_“They do more than the cops.”_

Those words bounced around his head, echoing at such a volume that it was damn near impossible to concentrate on anything else - a fact proven to be true by the discarded work lying several feet away from him that he couldn’t presently care any less about.

He hated the way he had sparked conversation with that boy in the audience, wondering what exactly it was that had made his words stumble off his tongue and force their way through his lips in a way that embarrassed his brain and his being and his entire existence. His legs had moved on their own when he walked up to him once the interview had finished and before he had even realised what was happening, he had spoken to the raven. One on one. The boy with morals and a sense of justice and everything that he so badly wished he could have but _lacked._ Goro’s very own antithesis. It sickened him, really, but he wanted to find out more, more and more about that raven-haired boy until there was nothing left for him to know.

“A fan of the Phantom Thieves, huh,” the detective murmured almost silently in a voice that seemed foreign to him. It was too soft, too gentle, and the thought of _him_ from the TV station hearing such a tone ended up forcing a blush to creep its way across his cheeks, with Goro being none the wiser. He reopened his eyes slowly, half-expecting to see some kind of shadowed figure to jump out at him that he would be unable to defend himself against. No such luck.

He brought his phone up to his face before pausing momentarily, pursing his lips in consideration. After what was a few seconds but felt like an eternity to him, he reached his thumb up to the address bar at the top of his phone and began to type a URL that popped up almost immediately. He couldn’t hide what might have been a hint of a smile on his face as the webpage loaded, shades of red and black meeting his vision almost instantaneously. He thought of the possibility of that boy accessing this website too, scrolling through it and admiring the work of the Phantom Thieves. Sometimes, Goro wished he could appreciate their actions too.

It seemed strange to him that the group could have such a large following despite being active for only a month or two, having a fansite filled with forums and discussions and requests to incite these “changes of heart” like the heroes of society that they were to the public eye. He wasn’t sure how he felt about TV station boy _(His name, what was his name again?)_ being a fan. He wanted to commend him for his sense of morality, knowing immediately the other was a thousand times better than he himself could ever be, yet also wanted to scream in his face about how much of a fool he was. For no reason in particular.

Although, Goro supposed he could say the same thing for himself. He was no better than the group he openly criticised, and his hypocrisy was eating him up from the inside out. His mind once again traced back to a grey gaze meeting his own a few hours earlier, the memory of which felt like a ton of bricks crashing down onto his chest. It was as if the other was able to see right through his façade immediately, and the thought did nothing short of chilling Goro to the bone. 

Taking a final flick through the Phan Site, he decided to turn his phone off for the night, leaving himself to sit in complete darkness under his duvet. He slid down the wall until he laid flat on his mattress, eyes wide open and fixed on no spot in particular on his barely visible ceiling. His thoughts grew quieter, but stayed there nonetheless. He, Goro Akechi, was the living embodiment of false justice, and had earlier preached all of the beliefs he hated for the whole of Japan to hold him to. It was hard for him to acknowledge the fact that he had even confronted someone who was the complete opposite of him earlier in the day. As much as the thought of befriending someone who seemed so confident and laid back and _just_ interested him, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to do it at all without any adverse effects, making him aware of how horrible and merciless and guilty he truly was.

Another sigh escaped from his lips involuntarily, something that had been happening a lot lately. Then, all at once, his mind was quiet for a moment before roaring back to life.

_Akira Kurusu._  

Goro didn’t realise when he had started to warm up, but suddenly he felt cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to get in touch, my twitter is @bravebiade <3


End file.
